Reunion of the flowers
by DocEmmettLBrown
Summary: This is a One shot fic, a death fic really. Put into Kurama's view on a mission which turned into hell. Please read and review! I want to know if I did good?


**Reunion of the flowers.**

_A/N: This is a very sad story, in Kurama's perspectives of a mission gone wrong. It has Suicide and character death most definitely. Please read and review and be kind!_

**T**he sunlight was warm, warming the pedestrians in the small desolated Japanese town. It had looked so peaceful, no one, not even the Reikai Tantei could have guessed it was the home of a vile creature. One that would cost them far more than a lost amount of time.

Kurama had woken ajar that morning, a slight tapping bore his needless mortal dreams out of sight, and brought him back to the physical plains. He rubbed his pained red eyes and turned to the locked closed window. A prudent shadow laid a rest against thick solid colored red curtains. He stood, shaking from fatigue of the night before and pushed his window open, staring down to the watchful eyes of the Koorime-hanyou.

Hiei gave him a look, and no more. He knew then he was well needed at the temple, and should be on his way. He dressed himself, in his school uniform. Hoping that whatever that was needed he was only needed for such a short amount of time. School was important to him, though he would admit, being in a school in which all the girl seemed to want to touch you. Wasn't something he would look forward too? He only went as a promise to his mortal mother Shiori. He squirmed a bit, had it gotten smaller? It probably has, he only washed his close several times a day. Even though he was a human now, he was once a Youkai. The thought of humans being dirty still worried him, when anyone else brushed past him, or prodded him at school; he had always felt dirty afterwards.

He climbed from his window, and shut it carefully, no noise emanated from his room, he was thankful. He jumped off his balcony, swift hands catching a flag pole and swinging himself to the small roof top of a near by shed. Hiei was already there, waiting of course and Kurama greeted him with a smile. Hiei nearly scowled, though he acted this way, it was only the night before that they were at each others embrace.

Kurama started to walk, following behind the small demon. He took in a deep breath and approached the temple, a mass of his friend waited for him. Genkai, Yusuke and Kuwabara. Kurama smiled and walked to Yusuke with attentive eyes, wondering what was wrong now.

"Kurama, we have a problem. A demon claiming he knows you has made rampage in a small outer town called Aichi-ken." Yusuke voice was serious this time, obviously this Youkai, though knowing of him, was someone very powerful. Kurama nodded and looked to Genkai.

"Is there any other information, Genkai?" Genkai shook her head and gave them each a small map, on it was the path that would take them to Aichi-ken. Kurama nodded and started to walk, leading the hapless group to there mission.

The town looked grim; Kurama noted that he sensed no familiar energy, at least friend wise. But when he tried harder, he stiffened. He knew this energy, he knew it well. He had felt it when he was first killed, as Youko. He felt him self clamor but told him self hurriedly that this time, he would not fool around.

Yusuke had barked the orders to split up, Kurama had agreed. In his mind, he had hoped he would meet with Odin, he would get his revenge, no matter how weak compared to him Kurama was. But it wasn't Kurama whom Odin met. It was Hiei.

The group had just resettled; Kurama looked around for Hiei, but hadn't found him. He grew worried and looked to Yusuke.

"I'll go look for him, don't move." Yusuke nodded and leaned against a wall, he appeared bored to Kurama. Probably due to the lack of action, when they had expected such.

Kurama walked around corners, his mind raced for Hiei's energy signals. Only he did find it, it was weak, fading out very quickly. Kurama's eyes widened and he ran as fast as he could, his instincts telling him where to go. When he had arrived it was too late. The Koorime laid against a wall, blood pooled around his lower half. His eyes were wide; a look of shock and surprise rested unsettling on his fragile small face. Kurama fell to his knees, stroking the lifeless face with his right hand, he felt so cold. It made Kurama shiver at the mere thought of Hiei feeling at all cold.

But his mourning wouldn't last long, the sound of an explosion and the scream of a ally sounded through out the silent ghost town. Kurama whirled around with a imagined mutter of apology to his fallen comrade and staked off in that direction. When he skidded to a stop, a crater was formed before him. Silence over took him as he strode over to the fallen crumpled figure of Yusuke. Tears wielded in his eyes as he saw Kazuma, in a motion of protecting Yusuke, laying over him. _Why?..._ He thought, he couldn't stop it now... The tears were forming and he didn't know how to make them stop.

But he stiffened; the ground behind him became unsettle. A footstep here and there and he knew Odin was behind him. His eyes narrowed in pure hatred, he whirled himself around and glared unkindly to his foe. Odin smiled a smile of recognition and glee over such a simple battle won.

Kurama felt all his energy, even at a higher a class, it wouldn't be enough. But he didn't care, Hiei... Yusuke... Kazuma... all dead because of the man who had slaid him as Youko, had been allowed to find him. His fault, it always will be. He staggered with tears but sent forth his mightiest death tree, Odin scarcely saw this but was indeed engulfed in an instant. His own energy diminished. Kurama turned to lifting his comrades bodies, and made hast back to the temple.

**2 days later....**

**K**urama stood above three freshly dug and buried graves, his face was emotionless, yet his cheeks stained with tears. It had been his fault, as he told himself often, that they had fallen, and now he remained... only him. He didn't want it that way, but it's the way life was.

His right hand gripped firmly ob the handle of his small dagger, he slowly raised and pressed the cold steel blade against his forearm. Slowly drawing blood. He ran this vertically and sat down on Hiei's grave. For once, a smile not mustered in 48 hours aroused on his pallid face. He would finally be reunited...

A/N: Sad I know? But please Read and Review!!


End file.
